Tonight
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: It won't end tonight. It's only begun.


Tonight

**_Maybe it's true. maybe I can't live without you._**

There were times when suicide was often preferable for Gilbert. Mostly when it was his obligations. His studies, Pandora Paperwork, but most of all his _master._

Really. Maybe it was all the cigarettes and passage of time that changed his mind, or the strange candy he took from Break when he was younger, otherwise there must have been something wrong with him. Dealing with Oz was like asking to babysit Hitler for a month. Or years, if we were being honest here, minus the evil dictatorship substituted with serious manipulation and forced servitude. But you'd think after saving your best friend's father and getting sliced in the chest with a premium knight-worthy sword would piss you off. He practically got _slayed!_

No matter, all sarcasm and bitterness aside, he cared about him. Besides the manipulation, forced servitude, pranks, fear for his life and- wait, this was why he actually _liked _his master? There was seriously something wrong with this. Yup, this seems to be time's doing because he can't recall one reason why he should have taken the sword for a man who didn't deserve to live, and train for ten years and almost die from an adventure in the Abyss only to find out that it so happens he escaped by himself a decade later. But maybe it's true, he can't live without Oz. Real friendship was hard to come by.

Now I thought we said no sarcasm and bitterness hm?

_Fine. if you say so._

Your smokes agree with you.

_Shut up!_

Moving on...

It so happens that kisses are addicting. First kisses are more contagious.

"Gil!" he turned around to find Oz sprinting towards him faster than if he was running away from a chain. Was it Alice or- crap! That momentum...what was he up to? He was up to something he knew it! He caught the Bezarius thanks to his basic science knowledge that compelled his even _kinder _side to actually apply to knowledge and catch the young duke.

**_Your kiss is like whiskey_**  
**_ It gets me drunk_**

The faintest foreign feeling of the finest velvet glided over his lips, tingling them with feeling of want (he didn't like alliterations. He really didn't.) As he clutched the younger boy in his arms, he realized what exactly happened. The boy grinned lopsidedly, meaning he pretty much regret kissing a twenty-four year old virgin. "Did you like that Gil?" there were plenty of things he would liked right now, but Oz didn't need to know that. He only felt his face heaten and the true trademark grin widen. " Does Gil like me? " he looked up at the ceiling as he considered, he was really sending out the wrong signs to Oz wasn't he?Oh well. What else did he have to lose? " Maybe. " Finally feeling like he was twenty four for once in his life. First things first, some whiskey, a smoke, and maybe a side of Oz.

_**The walls start breathing**_  
_** My mind's unweaving**_  
_** Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**_  
_** A weight is lifted**_  
_** On this evening**_  
_** I give the final blow.**_

It's really something else when you watch the attractive Bezarius, blond hair splayed in every direction, sticking to his forehead in his haste as he lowers himself. His clammy hands clench and tighten their grip on my shoulders, each inch making him nervously twitch in anticipation, bare body slick with sweat. He grabs his face in his to distract him- kissing comes easier now. Oz tastes like licorice and candy and spice and everything nice, with an undertone of his own taste from the gallon he had sucked off earlier. The kisses relaxes him too much, and unprepared, his member slides into him perfectly, the blond breaks away and howls from the fullness he isn't ready for and nearly comes at the feeling alone. Pre-cum leaks on his abdomen from Oz's arousal and it makes him shudder at the feeling of the too hot fluid. He grips the boy's hips and pulls him out of his lap, only to drop him. The Bezaruis merely arches and throws his head back in an expression too kin to horror (pleasure?) and intelligently takes the initiative to wrap his arms around the Nightray's neck and drops and pulls himself back down into his naked lap. Gil feels proactive as they thrust at each other at the same time, doubling the already orgasmic madness_**. **_

Oz was contagious.

_**And all the wants**_  
_** And all the needs**_  
_** All I don't want to need at all.**_

He didn't need Oz's love, but he liked it all the same.

An emerald eye opens and Oz thinks he can't see from the corner of his eye, that Oz thinks that he's asleep. So lightly, he wraps his thin short arms around the Nightray's middle. It's so subtle that he barely feels it. But he does, and the sentiment and sincerity alone of the simple hold is weight enough to guilt trip him enough to humor Oz more.

But it wasn't about symathy anymore was it?


End file.
